el surgimiento de un gran amor
by tachien
Summary: tachimukai es considerado una persona dócil pero debido a un acontecimiento veran que las apariencias engañan
1. Chapter 1

El surgimiento de un gran amor

**hola soy nueva y me gustaría presentares esta historia creada por mi espero que les guste **

**inazuma eleven no me pertenece si lo hiciera habría mas yaoi**

**raiting: m**

** contiene romance/suspenso**

**Capítulo 1: revelaciones**

Era un día normal en el inazuma Japón todos estaban entrenando muy arduamente pues se venía el partido contra Italia todos estaban entusiasmados en especial un chico llamado endou mamoru el cual era el capitán del equipo, ya que se iba a enfrentar contra su amigo fidio el cual era el capitán de la selección italiana pero enfocándonos en otra parte, más que todo en las bancas tres chicas se preguntaban si el capitán tendría interés en otros temas que no fuera del futbol. Por ejemplo en el amor o si le llegase a gustar alguien, ya que las tres estaban perdidamente enamoradas de él, las chicas corresponden a los nombres de aki, natsumi y fuyuka, las cuales estaban interesadas en endou. Pero no solo ellas se preguntaban eso si no que todo el equipo está interesado en saber si a endou le interesaran otros cosas aparte del futbol, en especial a cierto chico de cabello dorado castaño y ojos tan azules como el mar este chico corresponde al nombre de tachimukai yuuki un chico tímido pero muy fuerte si se lo proponía él era el discípulo de endou y siempre lo ha admirado como su ídolo pero en un punto esa admiración paso a ser algo más pues al principio se sentía confundido pero después se enteró que había caído profundamente enamorado de su ídolo.

Endou pov

Me encontraba entrenando con mis amigos goengi y fubuki deteniendo sus tiros pero últimamente siento como si me estuvieran observando pero no le doy mucha importancia, soy un chico normal de 14 años y me gusta mucho el futbol pero últimamente algo me preocupa es mi amigo tachimukai últimamente que ha estado actuando extraño primero cuando me le acercaba se ponía nervioso como si ocultara algo pero después comenzó a ignorarme y evadirme y eso me hace muy triste y no se el por qué, cada vez que lo hace hay una opresión en mi pecho me duele cuando él lo hace y no entiendo el por qué pero descubriré que es esta sensación y lo que ocurre con mi amigo tachimukai.

Fin endou pov

Todo transcurría normalmente cuando de repente tachimukai se empezó a sentir algo mareado.

Tachimukai pov

Estaba entrenado en el campo cuando de repente me comencé a sentir mareado como si todo me diera vueltas tsunami se acercó a mí y me pregunto si estaba bien le iba a contestar que si pero de repente un poderoso dolor cruzo por mi cabeza haciendo me perder el conocimiento lo último que alcance a ver antes de desmayarme fue a tsunami corriendo hacia mi después todo fue oscuro.

Fin tachimukai pov

Tsunami alcanzo a coger el cuerpo de tachimukai el cual se desplomaba hacia el suelo luego alterado que lo que pasaba empezó a gritar alertando a los demás del equipo que se acercaron a ver qué pasaba.

Endou pov

Oímos a tsunami gritando así que nos acercamos a ver el por qué estaba tan alterado cuando pude observar que tachimukai yacía inconsciente en los brazos de tsunami al instante me invadieron dos emociones diferentes primero sentía celos hacia tsunami y segundo sentía mucha preocupación, así que entre los muchachos lo llevamos a su habitación después las chicas subieron a revisarlo mientras todos los demás esperábamos en el comedor angustiados ¿¡pero qué fue lo que paso por que tachimukai se desmayó así de repente!? Luego llegaron las chicas quienes nos iban a decirnos que fue lo que paso.

Fin endou pov

Al parecer solo esta inconsciente dijo aki por lo que hay que dejar que descanse mañana le tomaremos la temperatura para saber si tiene fiebre o no lamentablemente debido a su estado lo tendremos que hacer de una forma muy poco tradicional.

A que se refieren luego no van a utilizar un termómetro cualquiera dijo confundido kazemaru.

Si utilizaremos un termómetro pero se le conoce como un termómetro anal respondió natsumi.

¡QUEEE! Dijeron todos algunos con grandes sonrojos y otros confundidos en especial endou.

¿Qué es un termómetro anal? Pregunto curioso endou.

Los demás solo se miraron entre sí, entonces haruna para evitar la incómoda situación le dice a endou.

Porque mañana no bienes con nosotras y lo averiguas por ti mismo a lo cual fuyuka le grita a haruna.

¡QUE ¡pero haruna que te pasa, a lo que haruna se le acerca y le dice al oído que tiene de malo además necesitamos que alguien nos haga el favor de bajarle los pantalones a tachimukai o ¿se los iras a bajar tú?

¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO! Grito la chica llamando la atención de todos ya que las dos estaban hablando en voz baja, pues bien dijo para después voltearse hacia endou.

Entonces nos ayudaras ¿cierto?, está bien dice endou pues el quería saber que era ese termómetro anal el tal cual solo decirlo alteraba a sus compañeros y saber lo que pasaba con su amigo tachimukai porque aunque no lo admitiera estaba muy preocupado por su amigo.

Así paso la noche y llego el otro día a la isla liocott.

AL DIA SIGUIENTE

Todos ya estaban despiertos y se encontraban entrenando exceptuando a las chicas y a endou que se encontraban en el cuarto de tachimukai el cual esta inconsciente en su cama.

Bien comencemos dijo aki para después acercarse a endou oye endou me podrías ayudar un momento, claro respondió este ¿Qué necesitas que haga?, pues muy sencillo primero quiero que voltees boca abajo a tachimukai.

Está bien dijo endou para des pues coger a su amigo y voltearlo boca abajo listo dijo.

Bien endou ahora no te asustes pero necesito que le bajes el pantalón a tachimukai, ¿disculpa para que quieres que haga eso? Dijo asombrado endou por lo que su amiga le estaba pidiendo.

Pues para tomarle la temperatura claro respondió aki, está bien dijo no muy seguro lo cual lo hizo con rapidez y se retiró diciendo listo.

Entonces aki procedió a acercar el termómetro hacia el trasero de tachimukai diciendo lo siento tachimukai esto te va a doler un poco pero es por tu bien.

Endou pov

Observe como aki acercaba ese aparato hacia el trasero de tachimukai y luego dijo que le iba a doler ¿Por qué le iba a doler? Si solo es para tomarle la temperatura sin embargo seguí observando ya que por alguna razón no podía apartar la mira da de mi amigo entonces aki hizo algo que me dejo anonadado ella introdujo esa cosa dentro de tachimukai pero eso no fue lo que me sorprendió si no lo que paso después.

Fin endou pov

La habitación quedo en un profundo silencio todos se miraban sorprendidos bueno solo endou ya que las chicas estaban que se desmayaban pues al momento que aki introdujo el aparato en tachimukai este (aun inconsciente) dio un gemido el cual desconcertó a todos y causando un gran sonrojo en las chicas.

Endou pov

Quede muy desconcertado en ese momento porque cuando aki hizo eso el gimió de esa manera pareciera como si lo disfrutaba y estaba muy sonrojado pero lo más extraño es que me gustaba ver a tachimukai en ese estado como si algo que tuviera oculto se revelara, de repente me sentí muy caliente como si estuviera debajo de una estufa en esos momentos sentía como si tuviera que acercarme a mi amigo además sentía como los colores seme subían a la cabeza fue en ese preciso momento que aki me saco de mis pensamientos.

Fin endou pov

Endou ¿estás bien? Le pregunto aki

Si solo que necesito ir al baño para luego retirarse rápidamente

Endou pov

Cuando llegue al baño me sentía extraño pues mi pate inferior me dolía mucho lo cual procedí a bajarme el pantalón para mirar cual era el problema de repente mi cara paso de una de nerviosismo a una de puro terror al darme cuenta que estaba muy excitado en ese momento comprendí el por qué después de volver a imaginarme a tachimukai en ese estado yo era gay y lo peor es que me gustaba mi amigo tachimukai.

Fin endou pov


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2: acercamiento 1 parte**

todos se encontraban felices pues el entrenador kudo les había dado el día libre gracias a fuyupe quien fue que lo convenció así todos decidieron salir a diferentes partes incluso las chicas que iban a comprar ropa solo se quedaba tachimukai el cual seguía enfermo pues había pescado un resfriado y endou el cual no quiso salir y lo dejaron a cargo de tachimukai, después de unas horas endou se dirigía al cuarto de tachimukai pues aki dijo que tocaba tomarle la temperatura constantemente a tachimukai, endou estaba muy nervioso pues con lo que había pasado ayer no estaba muy seguro de poder tomarle la temperatura pero es por el bien de su amigo así que no le quedaba de otra.

Endou pov

Con algo de nerviosismo me acerque a tachimukai y lo voltee boca bajo y procedí a bajarle el pantalón para introducirle el termómetro cuando lo hice no pude evitar que un sonrojo se apoderara de mi cara ya que el gemido que soltó fue más grande que el anterior menos mal no había nadie así que espere hasta que tomara la temperatura pero entonces algo me desconcertó pues tachimukai (involuntariamente claro pues aún seguía inconsciente) a mover sus caderas hacia atrás y hacia delante soltando pequeños gemidos mi sonrojo creció mas si se puede decir mientras me preguntaba ¿qué estaba haciendo? Pero de repente mi cuerpo se sintió otra vez muy caliente y pude sentir mi creciente erección atrapada en mis pantalones sentía que debía reemplazar ese termómetro por mi gran miembro ( pues no me quejo tengo un buen tamaño) y de repente hice algo que lo cambiaria todo yo bese a mi amigo y sin mentiras se sintió increíble además porque él me correspondió era un beso apasionado, lleno de lujuria entonces el abrió un poco sus labios y en ese momento aproveche para introducir mi lengua en su boquita explorando cada centímetro, después nos envolvimos en un baile de lenguas fue muy excitante ambos nos separamos respirando pesadamente iba a volver a besarlo pero escuche como habrían la puerta de la cabaña.

Fin endou pov

Endou retiro rápidamente el termómetro obteniendo un suspiro de tachimukai luego de dejarlo como estaba salió rápidamente hacia su cuarto y disimuladamente se puso a entrenar en el pero en realidad lo que el estaba pensando era ¿Por qué hice eso? Y ¿Por qué me gusto?


End file.
